Final Moments
by Entire Oranges
Summary: A traumatic event has Garcia reflecting on certain things or rather a certain someone.


"I saw Alvez." Penelope says right before she took a gulp from the mug of now only half filled with beer. Across the table Emily and JJ exchange a look.

"What he's here? Where?" JJ raises up looking through the crowd of people, even for a Saturday it was busier than normal.

"No not here. Ladies night remember?!" They smile, how could they forget her demanding that no guys were allowed to come; with the exception of Spencer, Rossi, and Matt. But under no circumstances was Alvez invited. Though it won't be the first time he told he wasn't allowed to come to an after work relaxation time of some sort and he popped up anyway; which always reiled Penelope up. It was a strange game between the two of them.

"Then what do you mean you saw him?" Emily asks taking note of the slight shaking of Penelope's hands.

"You know what? Never mind. Hey we should hit that club on 18th heard it was good!" Her voice is too quick and panicked.

"Come on spill it." Penelope sighs a few times, takes a few more sips finishing the liquid treat.

"You know in Fresno where I came with you guys and…' The two ladies have their reassuring smiles vanish immediately. They didn't want to think about that day again. In this field of work there were a lot of days they didn't want to acknowledge again. 'And he that piece of shit put a gun against my head. I was excepting memories to come flashing through my head. Because that's what they say happens right? Your life flashes by? The good and bad?" She gives first JJ a questioning glance then moves over to Emily; they both had faced the looming threat of you are going to die in a few seconds, if anyone they'd understand. They both nod but keep quiet on the details.

"And that didn't occur?"

"Perhaps that was your subconscious knowing you were going to be ok." JJ adds reassuringly.

"I was thinking I'd see my parents, childhood events, only the good ones. But most importantly you guys. Not just you two but the whole gang. After all you guys are my world. But…"

"You didn't see any of that."

"No. God I didn't even see Sam.' A guilt that before was absent is now present. Emily reaches over and pats Penelope's arm. 'Or Derek for that matter! There I was seconds from dying and to have that beautiful, gorgeous, God sent from heaven grace my minds eye; now that would be an acceptable way to see it all end!" She forces laughter and the others join in. They couldn't exactly disagree with that statement.

"Your mind does crazy things in a moment like that." JJ offers up as advice after a few moments of silence from their table.

"I just don't understand why it had to be him." Penelope mutters. JJ and Emily again find a look exchange between them as they collectively try to piece together what she meant. They both knew the stress of the case they finished just hours before, the flow of alcohol, and the ever increasing volume surrounding them had them off their A games.

"Oh! You saw Luke when you thought you were gonna die!" Emily blurts out a bit more excitingly then was necessary.

"Yeah, that's what I've been talking about! God why?!"

"Why what?"

"Why would the last thoughts of everything amazing and wonderful in this world that my mind could have flashed to all it could seem to think about and see was the newbie?!"

"Um Penelope?"

"Yes Emily?"

"I don't mean to upset you because I know this is a very delicate subject for you, but do you think you might like Luke?" The stress put on the word like sounded as if a thirteen year old said it.

"Wwwwhhhhaaa no! God how could you say that?!' She refuses to meet anyone's eye. 'I have a boyfriend. Sam."

"We know. And Sam is amazing. But honey Emily is right. You and Luke are you sure? I mean your subconscious did pull him up in those moments tha…"

"I thought that was my mind doing crazy things." Penelope quipped up in a tone of sarcasm she hardly used.

"True. I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what it means. Actually I need to get going. Soccer match in the morning after all. You guys still coming?"

"Of course!" They respond in unison. A few seconds later have hugs and an apology is given out Penelope and Emily sit a comfortable silence.

"Do I?"

"Do you what Garcia?"

"Like him?" Emily shrugs and gives a sheepish smile.

"The way you are with Luke is like something I've never seen with you. There is this pull and push obsession with him. Not just that you seem to gravitate towards him even when I don't think you're aware of. Plus sweetheart as you pointed out of everything and everyone you could have seen that night in Fresno it selected him. And if it wasn't a big deal or rather wasn't bothering you it had happened you won't have brought it up seeking our advice."

"God but it's Luke!"

"He's an amazing guy."

"I'm happy with Sam. We were ta… Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Emily watches Penelope's eyes grow wide and at the same time fill with rage at something in front of her. Emily turns around and stifles a giggle.

"Glad you could make it Luke!"

"No one invited you." Penelope snaps as she tries to knock over the chair that had been JJ's before he he can make it his own, the attempt failed.

"Yeah I was just sitting at home. Bored you know? And figured why not?"

"Maybe you should get a hobby." Penelope mumbles.

"I've thought about it. What would you recommend?"

"God I don't know. My boyfriend Sam and I, whom I'm very happy with' She stares right at Emily when saying that 'He likes to watercolor. He's quite talented at it."

"Sounds neat. I'd love to see some of his stuff."

"What? Why?!"

"I don't painting seems like it could be fun. And perhaps Sam could help me to…"

"Yuck! I see you enough already! I don't need you invading my personal time too! "

"OK fine. He's probably too busy helping you with fingering techniques anyway." Emily chokes out the sip before she can swallow it.

"God that's so stupid and immature newb! This is why we don't hang out! And it's why I can't…." She stops herself from saying the part that Emily didn't need to hear to understand.

"It was a joke. If I promise to behave can I stay here?"

"No."

"Penelope! Come on be nice. Of course you can stay Luke. But unfortunately I got to get going though."

"Me too." Just as Penelope says that the martini ordered ten minutes ago arrives and is placed in front of her.

"Best not let that go to waste. Don't worry Luke can keep you company." Before Penelope can protest Emily had bolted out the door.

"I'm gonna kill her.' She gasps as she watches Luke reach over and stick a finger in the frozen drink and move the finger to his mouth 'God your disgusting!"

"Nice choice. Have you ever tri…"

"Just shut up."

"Yes ma'm."


End file.
